Studies using the mouse model of the fetal alcohol syndrome are now in progress. The effect of acute prenatal exposure to alcohol on fetal development will be completed for each day of post-implantation gestation. Chronic studies to determine the residual effects of chronic alcohol consumption on fetal development, as well as the preventative potential of alcohol withdrawal during pregnancy, will be completed. A histologic study, pre- and postnatal development in fetuses chronically exposed to varying doses of alcohol in the Lieber diet, will be initiated towards the end of the year, and extended into a postnatal behavioral study in the third year of the granting period.